Hormones et plus si affinités
by Ephe'ji
Summary: Duo est en pleine réflexion au sujet de Heero et de quelque chose qui s’est passée entre eux quelques temps auparavant. Défi, Yaoi 1x2x1


Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, seulement les idées tordues de l'un et de l'autre nous appartiennent respectivement.

Titre : Hormones et plus si affinités…

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris

Résumé : Duo est en pleine réflexion au sujet de Heero et de quelque chose qui s'est passée entre eux quelques temps auparavant.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Défi moitié-moitié ! Le principe est que l'un écrive la première moitié de l'histoire, dans ce cas, Heiji, et que le second termine cette première partie, Ephemeris pour l'heure. Seule contrainte, chacun doit respecter trois points imposés par l'autre.

Rating : T, rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même…

Warnings : Défi, yaoi. La délimitation des deux parties est indiquée par un trait au milieu de la fic.

* * *

Hormones et plus si affinités…

_Oneshot_

* * *

Il ne faut pas nous juger... En temps de guerre, on peut faire des choses incroyables... Des choses que l'on ne ferait pas en temps normal... La guerre provoque beaucoup de réactions inattendues... Et on est souvent en manque de beaucoup de choses différentes comme de nourriture, de sommeil ou encore d'autres besoins qui ne sont pas forcément vitaux, mais qui font énormément de bien et qui soulagent un peu les tensions...

Je ne sais pas si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler...

Comment vous le dire sans être vulgaire...

Moi, Duo, être humain normal aux dernières nouvelles.

Heero, être humain, enfin, je le suppose... Faut dire que personne n'a prouvé cette hypothèse ni son contraire alors... On va dire Heero, être humain, le normal serait peut-être exagéré dans son cas.

Bref, deux êtres humains... Même s'il s'agit de deux garçons... Qui n'ont pas depuis longtemps... Ils ont des besoins... Et parfois par hasard, quand ils se rencontrent...

Ben, comment dire ça ?

Il y a une réaction chimique inattendue qui fait que... Qui fait que...

Qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Voilà, c'est dit !

Mais bon faut pas nous juger pour autant si on a couché ensemble dès la première fois où on s'est vraiment vu et vraiment parlé... Faut nous comprendre, c'était pas prévu... Ca s'est fait un peu tout seul...

Je venais juste de le délivrer de son hôpital après lui avoir tiré dessus quand ça a eu lieu...

On était quelque part sur un bateau à repêcher son Gundam. Cet imbécile venait de se replacer un genou tout seul, comme ça, après avoir survécu à un saut en parachute limite...

C'est bien ce que je disais, on ne peut pas qualifier ce type de normal...

Enfin bref...

J'étais en train de redescendre vers ma cabine quand cet homme de Cro-magnon passa devant moi et me bloqua le passage en mettant sa main sur le mur devant moi. Je me détournais alors pour me mettre face à face à lui.

Il faut savoir que comme dans tous les bateaux, les couloirs sont tout petits. A cet instant précis, le corps d'Heero et le mien n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres...

Cet imbécile, en plus, a rapproché son visage du mien pour me demander :

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

A cet instant précis, j'ai vraiment remarqué les beaux yeux d'Heero, son visage si fin et si mignon...

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, beau brun... »

Le qualificatif 'beau brun' m'avait échappé, mais Heero n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention.

« Je ne t'ai pas aidé, moi... »

A ce moment-là, j'ai ricané... Heero n'a rien dit. Il m'a fixé pendant un moment sans rien dire pendant que je rigolais. Puis, il a mis sa main libre de l'autre côté de ma tête pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Réponds à ma question. »

« Je t'ai aidé point. J'ai rien à dire de plus. Tu combats Oz, je combats Oz. C'était à mon avantage... »

A cet instant-là, j'ai détaillé ostensiblement Heero de bas en haut puis à nouveau, je l'ai fixé.

« Et crois-moi, je ne regrette rien... Sauf peut-être que j'espère avoir au moins un remerciement. »

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que Heero m'a embrassé...

Quand j'y repense, je me demande si ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça...

Ca fait un peu film à l'eau de rose... Ou plutôt film X à bas budget vu la suite des événements... Quoique pour se payer deux beaux mecs comme Heero et moi, il faudrait un sacré budget pour ce film. Puis en plus, y'a les Gundams... Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi...

Mais il vrai que je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas arrangé la situation en fonction des souvenirs qui m'arrangeaient...

Si je n'ai pas tout enjolivé avec le temps...

Enfin bref, pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse...

Heero m'a alors embrassé et loin de le repousser, je me rappelle avoir mis mes bras autour de son cou et avoir approfondi le baiser.

Il était à la fois si doux et si intense...

C'était sans doute dû aux hormones d'adolescent en manque...

Je me rappelle encore le goût de ses lèvres.

Le plaisir qu'on a pris à faire durer ce baiser...

Le regard d'Heero plongé dans le mien.

Et c'est à cet instant-là que j'aurais dû crier stop !

Mais je n'ai pas pu...

J'ai senti ses mains descendre sur mon torse et commencer à déboutonner ma chemise...

A cet instant, on a échangé un regard, un regard qui était clair. Qui fit bien comprendre à l'un et à l'autre que tous les deux, nous mourrions d'envie de le faire... Alors pourquoi s'en priver... Nous étions tous les deux consentants.

A partir de cet instant, chaque souvenir est vraiment gravé dans mon esprit et là je suis sûr que je ne les ai pas transformés...

Je me revois très bien, torse nu, plaqué contre le mur pendant que Heero m'embrasse dans le cou.

Puis, je revois mes mains descendre jusqu'à se positionner sur les fesses musclées d'Heero et le sourire carnassier qui est alors apparu sur le visage de notre iceberg national, surnom qu'il ne faut pas lui donner dans ces moments-là car il est loin d'être de glace... Il sait, dans ces moments-là, être plus chaud que la braise.

Je me vois bien ensuite remonter mes mains de sous le pantalon d'Heero pour abandonner son fessier et les glisser sous son T-shirt pour le lui enlever, admirant ainsi par la suite la parfaite musculature du soldat parfait que j'ai détaillée du bout de mes doigts...

Je revois encore Heero me soulever du sol, me porter et me plaquer contre le mur pour déposer de légers baisers sur mon torse...

Je me rappelle de chacune des secondes de ce moment. La chaleur qui régnait dans ce couloir. L'expression du visage d'Heero. La beauté de son corps. Je sens encore sa main dans mes cheveux les câliner tout en les détachant... Je me remémore très bien nos deux corps entrelacés...

Je me souviens de toutes ses caresses, de toutes les sensations que j'ai pu ressentir, mes jambes croisées autour de sa taille, mon dos contre le mur et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bref, c'était un très bon souvenir, comme vous vous en doutez...

Heero est un très bon amant... Croyez-moi... J'en ai déjà connu quelques-uns de doués, mais Heero...

Mais je sais tout de suite ce que vous allez penser...

Ce sont des pervers...

Comment peut-on faire ça ?

Il faut pas avoir beaucoup de respect de soi pour coucher comme ça avec un inconnu...

Et autres réflexions de ce genre... Si elles ne sont pas pires.

Genre : « Ils sont homos alors forcément, ils ne pensent qu'à ça... »

Et bien je ne vous dirais qu'une chose...

J'en ai rien à battre !

On ne juge pas une personne sur une action dans sa vie !

Sinon, ce serait trop facile !

C'est vrai quoi ! Dites-moi tous vos petits secrets intimes et on verra lequel de nous deux est le plus pervers !

Enfin bref... Je ne vous parle pas de tout ça pour le plaisir de raconter mes exploits sexuels, quoique ça pourrait peut-être vous intéresser vu que vous continuez à lire ce que j'écris depuis tout à l'heure...

Non... Si je vous parle de ça, c'est que comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agissait de notre première rencontre...

Et que bien que particulière, elle nous a permis de nous accorder réciproquement une confiance totale qui a pu se voir dès notre premier combat, preuve qu'à ce moment-là, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses... Et qu'il s'agissait plus qu'un simple besoin primaire...

Mais depuis ce jour...

Nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé...

En tout, j'ai revu Heero quatre fois depuis. Deux fois pendant un combat contre Oz, puis une fois avec Wufei et une autre fois avec Trowa... Ce qui fait que l'on a jamais été à nouveau véritablement seuls ensemble.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Je dois voir Heero seul à seul dans une planque dans le désert...

Et j'ai peur... Peur de craquer une nouvelle fois... Car une erreur de jugement, ça arrive... Un besoin que l'on a envie d'assouvir... Ca peut arriver une fois, mais pas deux !

Sinon, je vais passer pour quoi ?

Et quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé... A cette alchimie que l'on a ressentie... Tout ce plaisir...

Je me demande si...

Si je résisterai...

* * *

Mais il n'y a pas de raison de succomber. Après tout, j'ai bien vécu depuis ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, même si c'était magnifique. En plus, je m'interroge sur ma capacité à lui résister, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il va encore me sauter dessus ? Faut que j'arrête de rêver. Peut-être qu'en fait, ce soir-là, il avait ses hormones qui le titillaient, mais que ce n'est plus le cas.

Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Merde ! Je suis pas un animal tout de même, je suis un être humain capable de se contrôler. Et d'ailleurs, je décide, là et maintenant, que je ne le laisserai pas me sauter dessus comme la dernière fois !

Je viens d'arriver dans le désert, j'ai bien camouflé mon Gundam et je me mets en chemin vers la planque où est censé m'attendre Heero. Je sens la nervosité commencer à m'envahir et ça m'énerve. Je peux résister, je peux lui résister.

Mais alors que je me calme à peine, j'aperçois la planque au loin. Comme on est dans le désert et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit pour se cacher, les gens qui ont construit cette baraque l'ont dissimulée en grande partie dans le sol, de sorte qu'on ne voit que le toit plat et une dizaine de centimètres des murs.

En m'approchant, je reste bien sur mes gardes. N'oublions pas qui est dans cette cabane. Il a sans doute posé des pièges pour éviter que des indésirables ne puissent s'approcher de trop. Ainsi, j'ai pu éviter trois ou quatre pièges et même remettre le dernier en place alors qu'il s'était déclenché sans m'attraper.

Je finis par arriver au niveau des escaliers qui mènent à la porte d'entrée de la planque. Et comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai pas droit à un accueil chaleureux de mon camarade. Je l'imagine très bien, de l'autre côté de cette porte, en train de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Surtout, ne pas lui céder. Je suis un homme bon sang ! Pas un animal !

Je frappe deux coups assurés avant de tenter d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée me résiste, m'empêchant de rentrer. Bon, ça commence bien… Je frappe de nouveau pour faire venir Heero, mais ce dernier prend bien son temps et me laisse cuire au soleil pendant quelques minutes avant de me faire entendre sa voix à travers la porte.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi Heero, arrête de faire l'imbécile. Personne en dehors de ton cher docteur et moi ne sait que je devais venir aujourd'hui. De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Mot de passe… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Et quel mot de passe ? Y'avait un mot de passe ? Cette enflure de J ne m'a rien dit…

« Ecoute Heero, j'ai pas de mot de passe. J'apprécierai que tu me fasses entrer parce que je suis en train de me chopper un méga coup de soleil et que j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit de douleur sans pouvoir dormir. Ouvre cette porte. »

Le silence me répond, comme je m'y attendais, mais j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure un moment après, me laissant ainsi la possibilité d'entrer, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Je repose ma main sur la poignée et, avec la conviction que je résisterai, je la tourne et entre dans la planque. J'y vois alors Heero, comme je me l'étais imaginé, collé à son ordinateur, ses doigts se promenant à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

Maintenant que je suis dans la même pièce que lui, je me rends compte que je vais avoir du mal à rester fidèle à ma résolution. Ce qu'il peut être beau comme ça, dans la pénombre, éclairé seulement par la luminosité de son écran. Je le vois de côté, ce qui ne me permet pas de voir ses yeux. Il ne me regarde pas, il m'ignore. Pourquoi il m'ignore ? Je le lui plais plus ?

Attendez, quand est-ce qu'il m'a dit que je lui plaisais ? Mais non, je ne lui plais pas, ce sont les hormones, enfin, c'était les hormones parce qu'apparemment, elles n'ont plus besoin de moi. Mais alors que cette constatation aurait dû me conforter, cela m'attriste et me frustre.

Pourquoi il ne me saute pas dessus ? Ah et puis au diable les bonnes résolutions, elles sont faites pour ne pas être tenues de toute façon !

« Heero ? »

Ce dernier tourne légèrement la tête vers moi à l'entente de son nom et je croise alors son regard. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle vers lui par ce regard. Sans pouvoir me contrôler davantage, je me jette sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Une fois debout devant moi, mes mains passent sur sa nuque et je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Il ne réagit pas pour commencer, mais mon envie est si forte qu'elle doit lui être communicative. Il répond donc à mon baiser, plus passionné que jamais. Cette chemise que j'avais empoignée se retrouve alors rapidement au sol où j'ai laissé tomber mes affaires dans le feu de l'action.

Mais d'un coup, je sens la jambe de Heero passer derrière les miennes alors que je me sens perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe au sol, un peu déboussolé, et je vois Heero se positionner au-dessus de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu m'as cherché, alors maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre si je ne peux plus me contrôler, » me répond-il sur un ton qui me fait frissonner de désir.

Il plonge alors son visage dans mon cou tout en m'enlevant mes vêtements qu'il fait glisser sur les carreaux. Ce feu qui me consume, j'aurais aimé que ces carreaux, par leur fraîcheur, refroidissent mes ardeurs, mais la chaleur du désert leur a enlevé toute propriété de rafraîchissement, absorbant au contraire toute la chaleur que mon corps émet et me la renvoyant.

Les caresses de Heero me font me tordre de plaisir. Elles m'ont tant manqué, ces caresses. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Heero semble dans le même état. Les gémissements qu'il pousse sous mes mains me semblent irréels. La dernière fois, gémissait-il autant ?

Heero et moi avons donc fait l'amour là, sur les carreaux de la planque, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés que depuis deux minutes. Et maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le dos, toujours par terre, gardant un silence obstiné.

J'ai honte. Je n'ai aucune volonté. Je suis un vrai animal. Remarque, Heero aussi, et même pire que moi ! Mais est-ce que ça va rester comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer de coucher ensemble quand on se verra juste pour calmer nos hormones ? Est-ce que ce n'est vraiment que mes hormones qui me travaillent ?

Je me retourne alors vers Heero qui, je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant, me fixe sans doute depuis un moment. Nos yeux se croisent et ce simple échange de regard me donne envie de recommencer. Je m'approche de lui et colle mon corps nu au sien. Les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos deux visages me rendent fébrile, mais je n'ose pas franchir cette distance, j'ai peur tout à coup.

Mais cette distance ne semble pas plaire à Heero qui ne tient pas longtemps avant de m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire sans me plaindre, après tout, je n'attendais que ça, mais alors qu'il lâche mes lèvres l'espace d'un instant pour me regarder, il me dit, dans un murmure :

« Je suis fou de toi. »

A cette phrase, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca, j'avais remarqué. »

Mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrête et me regarde fixement.

« Non, je suis vraiment fou de toi, de ta personne. Penser faire ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre m'est insupportable. Je suis fou de ta personne en entier. »

Je suis perdu, je n'ose pas comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

« Mais, on se connaît presque pas ! Comment tu peux me dire un truc pareil ? Comment tu pourrais ressentir quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Je le ressens comme tu le ressens pour moi. »

C'est donc ça. Voilà en fait ce que tout ça signifie. Ce n'est pas que physique, il ne s'agit pas que des hormones, c'est plus que ça. Mon âme d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite m'a empêché de le réaliser, mais la vérité est là ; Heero est la personne qui est faite pour moi dans ce monde et je suis celle qui est faite pour lui.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Heero m'a avoué avoir été dans le même état que moi lorsque je devais le retrouver dans cette planque. Il se posait les mêmes questions que moi, mais il avait percuté plus vite, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, on attend que la guerre se termine, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, et ensuite, on se trouvera un endroit isolé où on pourra vivre tous les deux, sans que personne ne puisse nous faire de remarque.

Ca avait beau être physique au début, sans doute que ça ne serait jamais allé aussi loin s'il n'y avait pas eu ce quelque chose qui peut faire toute la différence. Les hormones ont peut-être aidé un peu, mais elles ne sont que l'élément déclencheur.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Pour ma part, les conditions d'écriture de ce défi (ou du moins de la seconde moitié) n'ont pas été faciles. Ce que me demandait Heiji m'a un peu bloquée au début, mais j'ai fini par me dire que ce n'était pas si terrible et que je pouvais le faire. Voilà le résultat ! Quand j'ai eu lu la première partie de ce défi envoyée par Heiji, j'étais morte de rire tant je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais devoir en écrire la suite ! Mais je me suis ressaisie à temps pour finir cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Et toi Heiji, que penses-tu de ma conclusion ? Correspond-elle à ce que tu attendais ? En es-tu satisfait ? Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


End file.
